


007!AU

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3667251/chapters/8529529">Secret Service AU</a> by InnerCinema.</p><p><b>На заявку:</b> Представьте, что Джеймс Барнс — агент 007, а Тони — его новый квартирмейстер.</p><p>Бета <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/">Lisenok_Lis</a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	007!AU

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Secret Service AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3667251/chapters/8529529) by InnerCinema.
> 
>  **На заявку:** Представьте, что Джеймс Барнс — агент 007, а Тони — его новый квартирмейстер.
> 
> Бета [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/) ♥

Если раньше похищением людей занимались высококлассные профи, то теперь, как обнаружил Тони, они скорее вызывали разочарование. Неужели в наши дни стало так трудно нанять приличных сотрудников? Или он стал слишком привередливым после того, как начал работать в МИ-6? В любом случае, Тони решил, что хватит с него этого дерьма, и в этот раз он не собирался тратить свою гениальность на никчёмных бандитов, которые даже не удосужились обыскать его, чтобы найти второй телефон. Кретины! Поэтому квартирмейстер отправил сообщение своему любимому агенту с двумя нулями, и теперь ждал, пока его бойфренд сделает свою работу и спасёт его от смертельной скуки. 

— …или ты сильно об этом пожалеешь!

Рычание заставило Тони вернуться к реальности, но ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что самопровозглашенный босс этой жалкой пародии на похищение всё ещё разговаривал с ним. Если честно, парень словно по учебнику произнёс все полагающиеся в таком случае фразы о том, как он покончит с МИ-6, как долго он искал М, чтобы отомстить, как он ослабит страну и уничтожит оковы устаревшей системы и так далее, и тому подобное. Именно из-за таких моментов Тони время от времени задумывался о том, чтобы ненадолго перейти на тёмную сторону просто для того, чтобы поднять стандарты. 

— Что? — моргнул квартирмейстер. — Прости, я немного отвлёкся. 

— Как ты смеешь не слушать, что я говорю! Ларри, дай мне электрошокер! — рявкнул парень, и Тони услышал за спиной шаркающие шаги. 

Когда бугай номер 3 по имени Ларри передал боссу шокер, Тони не смог удержаться от смеха. 

— Серьёзно? «Хаммер Тех»? И я ещё думал, что вы не можете быть более смехотворными. О, Боже! Это нелепо!

За это, вместо того, чтобы попробовать на своей шкуре этот самый электрошокер, квартирмейстер получил удар по лицу, который мгновенно заставил его заткнуться. У Ларри был впечатляющий хук слева. 

— Ты увидишь, как серьёзно я настроен! А теперь скажи мне коды. Никто не услышит, как ты кричишь! Никто не найдёт тебя!

Тони не удостоил парня ответом и вместо этого изо всех сил постарался снова не улыбнуться. Со своего места он мог видеть, как что-то ударило двух идиотов, которые стояли на страже. Наконец-то! Услышав, как тела упали на пол, босс обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть агента 007, спрыгнувшего с потолка с грацией пантеры.

— Привет, парни! Не возражаете, если я вас прерву?

— Кто ты, чёрт побери, такой? — потребовал ответа самозваный босс, всё оружие было направлено на агента. 

Наглая ухмылка на лице Баки не вязалась с его спокойным будничным голосом.

— Меня зовут Барнс. Джеймс Барнс, — сказал он.

А потом начался настоящий ад.

На самом деле, это было даже мило: сидеть, кое-как привязанными к стулу, время от времени уклоняясь от ударов, и наблюдать, как Баки надирает задницы кучке идиотов. Единственное, чего не хватало Тони, это стаканчика с хорошей выпивкой. 

Или, по крайней мере, было бы неплохо, если бы Барнс прекратил ломать его технику. Тони всегда бесило, когда его горячо любимые устройства возвращались к нему разломанными на кусочки, но наблюдать за тем, как их крушат, было весьма болезненно. 

— _Ручку-коммуникатор нужно использовать не так, засранец!_ — завопил Тони, когда Баки воткнул приспособление в глаз одному из парней. Сделать новое устройство было гораздо быстрее, чем почистить старое, и Баки прекрасно об этом знал. Засранец. 

Драка закончилась довольно быстро, и вскоре Баки оказался рядом с ним, оглядывая его в поисках синяков. Сердце Тони слегка оттаяло, когда он увидел, как Баки озабоченно нахмурился, заметив несколько небольших синяков, и его возмущение из-за ручки чуть улеглось. Однако это не удержало его от язвительного комментария. 

— Вау. Теперь я наконец перестану спрашивать себя, что ты делаешь с моей техникой, что всегда возвращаешь мне её в таком ужасном состоянии, — с невозмутимым видом произнес он и нахмурился, когда Баки обиженно надул губы.

— Неправда! Я всегда слежу за своим личным оружием! — запротестовал Баки, разрезая веревки, которыми Тони был привязан к стулу.

— Ты потерял своё оружие на прошлой миссии, — проворчал Тони, но внезапно у него перед носом оказался знакомый пистолет. — Что?..

— Я же тебе сказал, что не потерял его. — Баки, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, помахал пистолетом, прежде чем дать его в руки Тони. — Просто забыл, куда положил. 

Тони в замешательстве уставился на пистолет. Это была первая вещь, которую он дал Барнсу. Миссия тогда прошла отвратительно, но агенту 007 удалось выбраться живым. Вместе со своим оружием. 

— Видишь, он всё ещё у меня. Можно мне теперь вернуться в кровать? Ненавижу спать на диване. 

Вместо ответа Тони притянул его к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
